


Can't live with 'em

by RabbitKing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKing/pseuds/RabbitKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves stealing his brothers things. Sam doesn't find it quite as amusing. Luckily Dean knows how to make an upset Sam feel better... At least he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't live with 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Wincest fic I decided to write.  
> Enjoy.

Sam strode over to Dean" dude you can't keep taking my stuff." Sam said with an agitated tone holding up his brown hoodie by the hood.

Dean didn't even look up from the screen as he said" I don't always take your things". 

"Dude your using my laptop right now." Sam pointed to the laptop currently sitting on the table. 

"This is NOT your laptop" Dean said" I got this from MY room" he stressed looking up to face Sam's signature bitch face."really?" Sam questioned making his way over to where Dean was currently sitting. "So your name is Sam?" He questioned slamming the lid shut revealing the word SAM printed on the front on a name plate. 

"Dude what kind of nerd puts their name on their laptop!" Dean laughed grabbing his beer from the table, taking a sip and propping his feet on the table only to have Sam promptly shove them down as he yelled.

"The kind that don't want their annoying brothers stealing them!" Sam snatched his laptop tucking it under his arm and flicking a piece of hair out of his face with a huff. 

Dean chuckled softly before taking a sip of beer and setting it back on the table. "You just admitted to being a nerd." 

Sam starred at Dean for a moment with an incredulous look before stomping away from him.

"You're a jerk!" Sam shouted over his shoulder behind him as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Dean's chair screeched on the floor as he pushed it back and walked in the direction Sam left in, probably to his room to pout.

"I'm sorry you just look so cute when you're upset." Sam didn't stop walking, though, and continued up the stairs to his room. 

Once they both got to the top Dean grabbed Sam's forearm. "Hey" Dean said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Dean said with sincerity in his voice.

Sam sighed and set his laptop down on the conveniently placed desk in the hallway.

"No I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed right now you know?" Sam said grabbing Deans hands and holding them between them glancing up to Deans eyes and back down, choosing, instead, to stare at their intertwined hands instead of at Dean.

"All these cases are starting to get to me and I took my frustration out on you." He said looking back to Deans eyes.

"Well" Dean started, pulling Sam closer and wrapping his brothers arms around his waist.

"I know of a better way for you to take out your frustration". Dean said with a smirk wrapping his own arms around Sam's neck and pulling him closer until they're nose to nose. "Something that makes you forget about everything but the moment, something that makes you feel nice.

Sam hummed " yeah? Well." he smirked. " Why don't you go wait on the bed" Sam whisper in Dean's ear. "And I'll go downstairs and grab Game Of Thrones." Sam finished, kissing Dean on the lips before hoping down the steps to grab his dvd sets with a smile on his face.

Dean stood at the top of the stairs in shock, mouth agape.

"Huh" Dean cocked his brow and bit his lip"Did not see that coming".

Regardless Dean made his way to Sam's room where they cuddled in bed and watched Game Of Thrones all night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The following morning

"Dean did you take my kindle?" Sam yelled down the stairs.

Dean just smirked from his place at the table, taking a sip from his beer as he browses the Internet on Sam's kindle.


End file.
